Le crime du Poudlard Express
by MissDM
Summary: Un crime odieux a été commis dans le Poudlard Express! Qui a osé? Qui a été assez monstrueux pour faire ça. Hermione Granger va mener l'enquête jusqu'à son dénouement. Sans humour s'abstenir !


**Bonjour à tous, **

**Une OS tout en humour et en gourmandise. A lire en dégustant du chocolat, vous comprendrez pourquoi …. en lisant ! Pour info, même si vous connaissez le livre d'Agatha Christie, je vous réserve quand même quelques surprises. **

**Dislaimer : JKR pour Harry Potter et tout ce qui va avec / Agatha Christie pour le crime de l'Orient Express et l'inspiration qu'elle m'a donné pour cette OS : quel talent! **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>– Au secours. À l'aide.<p>

– Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Neville?

– Oh Hermione. Il est mort. On l'a tué. C'est horriiiiiiible!

– Mais qui a été tué?

– Viens suis moi.

Et Hermione suivit Neville le long du couloir qui longe les compartiments privés du Poudlard Express. Ils passèrent devant quelques cabines dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Hermione avait lu quelque part que si les rideaux étaient tirés, un sortilège d'insonorisation s'installait automatiquement. Cela expliquait surement pourquoi personne d'autre n'avait entendu les cris épouvantés de Neville.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cabine que le jeune Gryffondor avait eu la présence d'esprit de refermer avant de céder à la panique et de hurler dans le couloir.

Il ouvrit la porte mais refusa d'entrer. Il fit un signe de tête à Hermione comme pour dire vas-y mais porta sa main à sa bouche refoulant un haut-le-cœur.

Quand elle entra, elle aussi eut une nausée mais se reprit bien vite et commença à examiner la pièce.

Le compartiment était identique à tous les autres de ce wagon: deux banquettes disposées l'une en face de l'autre et séparées par une fenêtre, un filet situé au dessus pour disposer les bagages des élèves. Mais ce qui surprit Hermione fut ce qui se trouvait sur le sol entre les deux banquette. Le corps se trouvait là dans une immense flaque encore chaude. Des éclaboussures couvraient les murs, les rideaux et les assises de la cabine. L'assassin avait été d'une cruauté sans égale.

Hermione se retourna vers Neville.

– Quand as-tu découvert le corps?

– Je ne sais pas, il y a 10 minutes peut-être. Le jeune homme pathétique était assis par terre, la tête entre ses genoux et respirait avec difficulté.

– Ok, nous sommes partis depuis une demi-heure et tout allait bien au départ de King's Cross n'est-ce-pas?

– Oui, tout était parfait. Tout le monde est venu nous saluer et me féliciter d'avoir gagné le concours organisé cet été par Honeydukes même les serpentards sont passés.

– Donc c'est bien ce que je soupçonnais.

– Quoi donc?

– Et bien, le meurtrier est encore dans le Poudlard Express.

– Ce n'est pas possible, Hermione. Enfin, il n'y a que des élèves dans ce wagon. Cela ne peut pas être l'un de nos amis.

– Seul toi et moi ne sommes pas suspects. Toi car tu es la victime et de toute façon, sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne te crois pas capable de commettre ce genre de chose et ensuite d'avoir ce genre de comportement.

– Y'a pas d'offense.

– Et me concernant, je sais que je ne suis pas coupable donc nous sommes d'office exclus de la liste des suspects.

– Et les autres?

– Tous les autres sont suspects, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Je découvrirai ce qui s'est passé, foi d'Hermione Granger.

Et elle retourna dans la cabine examiner de plus près le cadavre.

Elle s'approcha délicatement faisant attention à ne marcher dans aucune trace et s'agenouilla. De sa position, elle pouvait constater que de nombreuses traces avaient été faites avec un objet tranchant, il y avait également des traces de morsure, c'était vraiment barbare. Elle se pencha un peu pour examiner l'autre versant sans avoir à se déplacer. On ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné, elle distinguait des traces de pied sur le corps, on l'avait littéralement écrasé. C'était monstrueux.

Fortes de ces constatations, elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque son attention fut attiré par une autre morsure légèrement caché au premier abord. Elle sourit.

– Voilà qui est fort intéressant.

– Quoi donc? Demanda Neville toujours caché dans le couloir.

– Quelque chose pour pourrait être une piste mais je préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant. Allons voir les autres.

Et elle sortit dans le couloir rejoindre Neville et s'avancèrent vers le compartiment le plus proche de celui du crime. Les rideaux rouges étaient toujours tirés sur les petites fenêtres qui encadraient la porte d'entrée signalant que les occupants ne désiraient pas être dérangés mais Hermione ne s'encombra pas de subtilité et frappa sur la porte avec la force d'un hippogriffe.

Elle n'entendit rien de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'un bout du tissu recouvrant la fenêtre de droite se relève rompant le sortilège d'insonorisation dans le même temps. Des bruits de rangement se firent entendre, un chut étouffé également et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Blaise Zabini se frottant les yeux. Derrière lui se trouvait Drago nonchalamment assis sur l'un des banquettes et Parkinson qui se frottait la bouche avec un grand mouchoir blanc.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux, Granger? Demanda Blaise avant que l'un de ses camarades ne l'insulte de Sang-de-Bourbe

– Neville hurle partout qu'un crime a été commis. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez entendu quelque chose?

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent quelques secondes et Blaise se décrocha la mâchoire en baillant.

– Rien. Rien du tout, nous étions en train de faire la sieste et maintenant laisse-nous, répondit Malfoy d'un ton méprisant.

Et la porte se referma d'un coup sec. Elle entendit d'autres bruits de rangement ou au choix de déballage et soudain plus rien. Une main avait refermé le bout du rideau qui avait été préalablement relevé.

– Tu en penses quoi, Hermione? Demanda Neville.

– Je ne sais pas trop mais c'est sur il y a quelque chose de louche, il n'était pas du tout en train de faire la sieste comme ils le prétendent. Ils prennent Hermione Granger pour une imbécile.

– Tu parles de toi à la 3ème personne, maintenant?

– Oui, je trouve que ça en jette quand tu enquêtes, non?

– Mouais, bof.

Et devant ce peu d'enthousiasme, ils reprirent leur route vers le compartiment suivant, Hermione en tête.

La même scène se reproduisit une seconde fois, rideaux fermés et porte close jusqu'à ce qu'elle tambourine à celle-ci. Mais personne ne vérifia qui se trouvait dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un Harry qui s'écarta, découvrant ainsi Ron accompagné de Luna et de Ginny, leurs bouches encore maculées de chocolat. Il y avait aussi le jeune Colin Crivey.

– Salut, Hermione. Tu fais ta ronde de préfète? Demanda Harry

– Oh, Mermiogne, s'écria Ron la bouche encore pleine.

– Non mais j'aurai préféré, crois-moi.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Ginny tout en rangeant quelque chose dans un sachet de sucreries qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir mais qui déclencha chez Ron un regard noir pour sa sœur. Et celle-ci lui répondit par un regard appuyé vers lui et vers Hermione.

– Il y a eut un terrible crime dans le compartiment de Neville. C'est une véritable boucherie.

– Mais il n'a rien Neville, il est là à côté de toi! Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ron qui fit honneur à son sens de la déduction.

– Tu es très perspicace, Ron. Je te félicite pour ta grande observation des faits. Non ce n'est pas lui qui en est la principale victime, c'est … Et se tournant vers Neville:

– Tu l'avais appelé comment déjà? Je crois t'avoir entendu le dire sur le quai de la gare mais je ne me souviens plus.

– Hercule, il s'appelait Hercule, dit pitoyablement Neville. (1)

– Voilà, c'est Hercule qui a été la principale victime de ce crime mais Neville en est le plus affecté et on le comprend.

– oui, oui. Bien sur. On est de tout cœur avec toi Neville, dit Harry avec empressement.

– On est désolés pour toi, renchérit Ginny.

– Tu n'as qu'à le remplacer, dit maladroitement Ron

– Je ne peux pas, il était unique, répondit Neville les larmes aux yeux.

– Ce qui est dommage, ce que tu ne sauras jamais à quel point il était doux.

Luna venait de s'exprimer. Elle n'avait pas formulé une seule parole ni même un bonjour à leur arrivée dans la cabine pourtant cette phrase sibylline qui aurait rendu tout cela encore plus confus pour toute autre personne, éclaira l'affaire sous un nouveau jour pour Hermione. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une question mais avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps, Ginny se mit à rire de Luna comme à une bonne blague et Harry et Ron lui emboitèrent le pas un peu forcé. On les aurait cru soumis à un imperio.

– Comme tu le vois Hermione, nous ne savons rien et si tu es venu pour savoir si nous avions entendu ou vu quelque chose et bien non. Nous n'avons ni vu, ni entendu quoique ce soit. La seule fois où cette porte s'est ouverte c'est lorsque la sorcière au chariot est venu nous proposer des friandises.

– Très bien, je vais aller voir dans les autres compartiments. Merci beaucoup. On se voit tout à l'heure..

– Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Et Hermione ressortant de la cabine, Harry referma rapidement la porte et plus aucun bruit ne filtra.

Neville regarda Hermione plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, signe chez elle d'une grande perplexité.

– Que fait-on maintenant? Nous avons vu toutes les personnes qui sont dans ce wagon puisque le dernier compartiment est le tien et que tu y étais seule.

– Allons dans mon compartiment.

– Pourquoi?

– Mes petites cellules grises ont besoin de travailler.

– Tes quoi?

– Rien, laisse tomber.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine d'Hermione. Ils s'assirent chacun sur une banquette se faisant face et Hermione repassa le fil des événements et tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis la découverte du crime. Puis soudain, elle se tourna vers Neville les yeux agrandis par un détail qui lui avait échappé.

– Neville, dis-moi. Pourquoi es-tu sorti de ton compartiment laissant ainsi... Hercule, c'est bien ça, seul?

– Et bien, en fait, je ne comptais pas sortir, mais Colin est venu m'annoncer que Mcgonagall me demandait dans le wagon de tête et le temps de faire le trajet , de me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas là, de faire le retour, tout était fini.

– C'est ça la pièce manquante, je comprends tout.

– C'est vrai? Mais c'est qui?

– Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. Mais je vais aller dans le wagon des préfets et d'ici 5 minutes, tu demandes à Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna ainsi que Colin de me rejoindre. Ensuite quand ils auront changé de wagon, tu vas voir Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson et tu leurs demandes de venir dans le wagon des préfets que Mcgonagall veut les voir. Et tu nous rejoins une fois que tout le monde est arrivé. Tu as bien compris?

– Oui. Ça va aller. Mais dis-moi...

– Non, coupa Hermione. Tout doit se faire dans les règles. Tu veux que je répète les consignes?

– Non, je vais le faire.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers la sortie du compartiment de la Gryffondor.

– Non Neville, attends que je sois dans le wagon des préfets.

– Ah oui, bien sur.

Et il attendit qu'Hermione disparaisse au bout du couloir pour se diriger vers sa tâche qu'il accomplit avec brio.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pour la jeune femme pendant lesquelles toutes ses pensées s'assemblèrent comme un puzzle où il ne reste que quelques pièces dont on a déjà repéré les emplacements et qu'on se presse de mettre en place avec facilité. Pendant ce temps, elle changea quelque peu le décorum du wagon pour le transformer en salon(2).

Ses amis de Gryffondor accompagné de Luna arrivèrent les premiers comme prévu.

– Installez vous mes amis. Nous attendons encore quelques personnes et je pourrai vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là.

Ils prirent place et n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant de voir surgir dans le wagon les serpentard plus bruyants que jamais mais qui perdirent vite leur jovialité devant les personnes qui les attendaient. Tous se regardèrent intensément et Hermione commença à parler, baguette à la main.

– Vous êtes tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans le compartiment de Neville.

– Et je vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde, s'emporta Pansy qui fut arrêté dans sa rébellion par un sortilège Bloclang lancé par Hermione.

– Je vous préviens tous, ne m'interrompez plus sinon c'est direct chez MacGo et je ne laisserai personne sortir d'ici c'est clair?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lança aux 2 portes situées aux extrémités du wagon le sortilège Collaporta.

– Je poursuis. Donc tout le monde a vu arrivé Neville et Hercule sur le quai 9 ¾ cet après-midi. Tout le monde est venu le saluer car il était le grand gagnant du concours de Honeydukes et tout le monde a vu Hercule. Même les serpentards sont allés le voir.

Vous vous y êtes tous forcément croisés, le quai est grand mais tout de même et je pense que c'est là que tout s'est joué. Vous vous êtes surement dit que ce n'était pas normal que ce soit lui qui gagne alors que je suis persuadée que vous avez dépensés des fortunes chez le commerçant pour gagner ce stupide concours. Et un plan a germé dans l'esprit de l'un d'entre vous, je suppose que c'est Malfoy mais je pense que Ron a contribué par sa gourmandise à convaincre l'autre partie du groupe.

– Et comment aurions nous fait? Demanda Ginny. Puisque Neville était constamment avec Hercule. D'ailleurs c'était vraiment un nom stupide, si tu permets Neville.

Et Neville écrasa sa énième larme de l'après-midi.

– Mais rien de plus facile pour toi Ginny, reprit Hermione et empêchant son amie de répondre par le même sortilège que pour Pansy, il te suffisait de faire appel à un gamin amoureux de toi lui promettant de passer un moment avec lui et accessoirement un morceau du butin.

Le silence dans le wagon était pesant et c'est Neville qui le rompit.

– Mais qui est le coupable, Hermione?

– Tous, ils sont tous coupables. Ils t'ont éloigné sous un prétexte fallacieux pour se retrouver dans ton compartiment et détruire Hercule. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que toutes les traces de morsures et les traces de pieds n'étaient pas toutes identiques. Il s'y sont tous mis.

Et les regardant tous, un par un, amis, ennemis.

– Oui, je vous accuse tous d'avoir piétiné, découpé, mordu, et même mangé Hercule... la _chocogrenouille_ géante de Neville qu' il a gagné au concours de Honeydukes.

(1)Petite référence à Hercule Poirot, tout le monde aura compris, enfin j'espère.

(2)J'ai comme l'impression que dans les films les conclusions du « père »Poirot se font souvent dans les salons mis à part situation particulière.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je ne pouvais rien dire avant la fin. Ce n'est qu'un gros délire mais ça me trottait tellement dans la tête que je bloquais sur mon histoire longue donc il me fallait absolument l'écrire et vous faire partager ce « délicieux » moment. J'espère que ça vous autant plus de le lire que moi de l'écrire alors si vous êtes satisfait et qu'aucune trace de chocolat ne reste sur vos doigts = review ! <strong>

**Bien à vous **

**MissDM**


End file.
